Boo'Ya Moon
by JennaCarlsonWrites
Summary: Priscilla Sharp is a hospice nurse taking care of feeble, 86 year old Lisey Landon, widow of Scott Landon. Upon discovering the news of her nurse's terminal cancer, Lisey knows she has to make one last trip to the Fairy Forest and the beach of Boo'Ya Moon to save her friend. (written as a sequel to "Lisey's Story" by Stephen King...you don't have to read "LS" to understand this)


Boo'Ya Moon

Chapter 1

Priscilla stood in the archway and silently watched Mrs. Lisa Landon nap in her Queen Anne chair. Her shallow breaths wheezed in and out of her chest as it heaved. Priscilla felt sorry for Lisa. The death of Mr. Scott Landon, the famous author, over thirty years ago wasn't something she was able to get over. At 86, Mrs. Landon was on the last leg of her life. Confined to her house with the care of hospice nurse Priscilla, Lisa spent most of her waking hours in front of the TV or staring out the window. Priscilla helped bathe, feed, dress, and medicate her. The success of her dead husband allowed Lisa to have the best of the best when it came to her at home care. A maid came over every other day, and a personal chef prepared meals twice a week that any restaurant patron would pay top dollar for.

Lisa, or as she preferred to be called Lisey, was Priscilla's last patient as a hospice nurse. Last week, Priscilla found out she had stage four terminal brain cancer. A tumor hid away for many months at the base of her skull and finally metastasized into the rest of her brain. The tremors and pain were the first indicators that she needed to visit her close friend, Renee, who was one of the top oncologists in the area. Priscilla trusted Renee implicitly, but hearing from her friend that she'd be dead in six months didn't actually soften the blow.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I know some great people who can help when it comes time to where you can't take care of yourself. I suggest you stop working and enjoy what you have left. There's no telling how fast this thing is going to take over," Renee had told her in her office. "Did you want to try any chemo, radiation, or maybe that new drug they have some trials for? I'm not going to promise you anything, Percy. This batch is nasty and aggressive. It's very unlikely treatment will do anything, and you'll spend most of your time sick as a dog."

Priscilla emphatically shook her head no. She'd seen her aunt die of lung cancer just two years ago and wanted nothing to do with the treatment life. She wanted to enjoy what she had left, not doubled over a toilet heaving the rest of her short life away. Working and caring for people was her life, and she didn't want someone dressing, bathing, and medicating her instead.

"Renee, I don't have much time, so I'm going to spend it doing something that I love. Yeah, granted I'm 31, which is considered young, but I still feel great so there's no reason why I should just lay down and die. I still have patients that need me, and maybe I need them, too," Priscilla sighed.

She planned to work as long as her body would let her or as long as she didn't jeopardize the health of her patients. The tremors and headaches were few and far between right now, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that intermittent peace would last forever.

She bent over and gently shook Mrs. Landon, "Mrs. Landon, it's time to get up. We need to get you something to eat."

Lisey slowly emerged from her nap and blinked a few times. The oxygen mask was closely secured to her mouth, so Priscilla wasn't able to understand her when she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Landon, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Priscilla asked.

Lisey's frail, boney hand reached up and removed the mask. She took a long labored breath and repeated, "Lisey. Please call me Lisey."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try to remember that," Priscilla smiled. Lisey had been after her for the past six months about calling her by her nickname, but Priscilla was a consummate professional and found it too informal. In her line of work, getting personal with a patient made it very hard for her when they finally passed away. Considering she, too, had very little time left, calling Mrs. Landon by her nickname seemed to be a forgivable offense this time.

"Percy, you don't look good," Lisey wheezed. "What's wrong with you, child?"

Priscilla was slightly taken aback. She didn't expect anyone to notice the change in her yet, especially a feeble, dying woman who could hardly see three feet in front of her.

"I'm fine, Mrs. – Lisey. I'm just a little tired, is all."

"You're not a very good liar, Percy," she half chuckled, half wheezed.

Priscilla smiled wanly back at her, but she didn't want to dump her bad news on this woman. She wanted Lisey to enjoy the rest of her life rather than worrying about the nurse taking care of her. She took the oxygen mask and gently placed it back over Lisey's mouth.

"Lisey, you know you shouldn't take this off. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Underneath the mask, Priscilla could see a faint smile hint at the corner of Lisey's mouth. The old woman seemed too tired to argue so she prepared to stand up. Lisey liked to eat dinner on the back porch, and Priscilla was instructed to never rob her of this as long as she was able to move. The oxygen tank's squeaky wheel screeched as Lisey drug it across the hardwood floor behind her. Priscilla was enamored with Lisey's everyday drive and determination. She was sure if Lisey could have it her way, Priscilla wouldn't be there, but in the end, Priscilla was a welcomed guest in a lonely, empty house.

As Lisey ate her prepared meal, Priscilla opened up the latest novel a friend had given to her and began reading where she left off. In between bites, Lisey took a few huffs of breath from her mask, and Priscilla noticed over the past few weeks that Lisey's shallow breathing was getting worse. She seemed to struggle much more, but Lisey would be defiant till the end and do it her way.

Priscilla heard the clank of the fork hit the side of the plate, and Lisey spoke.

"You know I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what's wrong. I know you're hiding something, Percy. You know how stubborn I am."

Priscilla knew she was right. Lisey wouldn't let up until she got an answer. She closed her book, set it on the table, and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Lisey, I have cancer. They've given me less than a year to live."

Priscilla knew better than to expect a fawning reaction from her. Mrs. Lisa Landon was a survivor, and she didn't let bad news crumble her. Her face was no different from the moment she asked what was going on.

She took a long breath from the oxygen mask and spoke, "Percy, I'm sorry to hear this. You're awfully young to get sick like that. When are you going to start treatment?"

"No, no treatment for me. The doctor said it would be pointless to spend the last few remaining months sick as a dog and not enjoying the time I have left. I'm ok with that. In fact, I'm taking it a lot better than I would've expected," Priscilla half smiled.

"Why are you giving up so quickly? I didn't get to 86 by giving up, and I had every right and reason to. You're barely 30 and haven't lived a single day of your life yet. My husband died too early. We had many years left together. Don't just lie down for that crap. Fight it."

Priscilla appreciated Lisey's candor and resolve, but she'd moved through the stages of grief already in such a short time. She'd already accepted her fate.

"Mrs. L—uh, Lisey, I don't want to spend my days bent over a toilet heaving up the breakfast I ate that morning. I have a good six months at best that I want to do what I want to do. Thank you for your support and encouragement, but I've already made up my mind."

Priscilla stood and grabbed their plates, hoping it was the end of the conversation, and when Lisey didn't push the matter, she breathed a sigh of relief. After putting away the dishes, she helped Lisey to her bedroom and tucked her away in bed.

"You know, Percy, just because you've given up, doesn't mean I have," Lisey said as she glared at Priscilla.

"I know, Lisey. That's why you're my favorite patient. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Priscilla laughed.

Priscilla closed the door and headed down to the living room to collect her things and realized she'd left her book sitting on the table on the back porch. The summer night was alive with activity. Fireflies danced around her, and she almost thought they were giving her a private performance. Crickets serenaded her as she watched the light show, and the bright moon above cast a glorious shower of moonlight down on her. She understood why Lisey liked to eat her meal out there, because it felt like a little slice of heaven.

Seeing it as a perfect opportunity to get caught up in her book, she sat down and began to read. After what felt like thirty minutes of reading, Priscilla glanced down at her watch and noticed that two hours had passed. She hadn't planned on reading that long, but she didn't regret it either. Her muscles creaked as she stood up and stretched, and she was half tempted to sit outside and go to sleep.

When she locked the back door, she walked across the living room and a sound caught her attention. It sounded like muffled, angry yelling. Fearing that Lisey had fallen out of bed, Priscilla rushed down the hallway and pried open the bedroom door. Lisey was still tucked away in bed, but her oxygen mask was loosely tangled around her neck. She was gasping for breath, so Priscilla rushed over to her and untangled the mask. Before she could place it back on Lisey's face, Lisey let out a long, painful groan.

"Scott…the Longboy…he's….he's coming," she rasped.

"Lisey, you're having a nightmare," Priscilla tried to shake her gently from her dream.

"Please…help me, Scott," she paused, gasping for another breath. "The Longboy's coming to get me." Lisey threw her arms out and knocked the mask out of Priscilla's hands. The nightmare had turned into a full blown night terror.

"Mrs. Landon, wake up," Priscilla shook her more vigorously.

Lisey's eyes opened, and she screamed in horror. None of her ailments held her back, and she sat up in bed, shaking.

"Scott! Where are you?" she looked frantically around the room.

Priscilla gently placed her arms on each of Lisey's shoulders and tried to console her.

"Lisa. It's ok. It was just a nightmare," Priscilla sternly whispered.

Again, Lisey screamed at the sight of Priscilla and withdrew from her grasp. She was in full blown terror mode.

"No! No! Stay away from me. You can't have me! Go back to Boo'Ya Moon!" Lisey shouted.

Priscilla couldn't recall a time where'd she seen Mrs. Landon like this before. Fright this vivid must've been terrifying for Lisey. Priscilla slowly reached for for so she wouldn't fall off the other side of the bed.

"Lisey. It's Percy. It's ok. You're just dreaming," she cooed. Priscilla placed her hand softly on Lisey's shoulder, and she seemed to snap back to reality. Lisey breathed fast and heavy as she tried to collect herself.

"Percy, I…I need Scott," she panted.

"I know, Miss Lisey. I know you do, but you know Mr. Scott isn't here," Priscilla coaxed.

"Oh…yes," Lisey rested her hand on her forehead. Her gasping breaths were becoming more frequent and heavier.

"Here, put your mask on. You're going to make yourself pass out," Priscilla placed the mask over her head then face. Her labored breathing slowed down once she was able to get fresh air. She helped her lie back down on the bed and tucked her in. She softly rubbed Lisey's hand to comfort her and put her at ease.

"It's ok, Lisey. I'm here, and no one's going to get you," she murmured.

Lisey didn't respond but only shut her eyes again. Her chest rose and fell in consistent heaves. Before falling asleep, she softly uttered, "He'll get me sooner or later, Percy."


End file.
